


Wyrd

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Full Moon Ficlet, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles hadn't been in Beacon Hills for a long time. He shouldn't be shocked that his future was waiting there for him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 18
Kudos: 183
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #421: Wyrd





	Wyrd

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/). No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Wyrd.

Stiles looked at the tattoo on his wrist. He had that on his wrist since he had turned eighteen. He had not been drunk or anything, but he still had no idea why he had gotten it. He had felt drawn to the word since he had been a kid and heard his mother talk about it when they moved to San Francisco when she started to get sick. She, for some reason, had started to get better after leaving Beacon Hills, and things had vastly changed after that. Then it had all come out from his mother. Her family was not like other families. Hell, her brother-in-law wasn't human, and neither was cousin Robbie.

The reveal of the supernatural to Stiles had been a fucking shock. He had learned he had magic and that someone had thought that his mother had magic and they had been killing her because of it. The family had moved to New York City after that. Into the large house that his aunt and uncle owned, and they and their pack lived in. A whole wing had been given to them. To Stiles, it had been the best thing in the world. He had been super excited to have so many people around him at the time, even if they were all so much older. It was like having a bunch of older brothers and sisters.

Stiles looked behind himself to the SUVs that the rest of his team were inside of. They were all discussing what they wanted to do for the few days of downtime they had. They had picked Beacon Hills to settle into for the week. They had to leave in a week; they all knew that. It was fine enough for a vacation. Still, Stiles wasn't sure that he wanted to be here. He hadn't set foot in Beacon Hills since they had left the first time. He knew that the whole town was a little off but that hunters moved through enough to make sure that things were not going wrong again. Though after the person responsible for the near-death of his mother, the town had settled down.

"Hey, Stiles," Kira said as she got out of the SUV. "We found a diner that is supposed to have the best curly fries in Beacon Hills."

"Sounds great. You can drive." Stiles tossed the keys at her and walked around to take her spot in the SUV. The rest of the team was still bickering across their comms system. It was a normal situation. If they didn't bicker, Stiles knew something was wrong.

At the diner, Stiles looked at where he used to eat with his mother and father and tried to decide if he wanted to open that can of worms. They were both alive and happy, both working for the Gajos Personal Security business. His father had worked his way up to being the one running the legitimate business side of it. His mother was a researcher as it was the only part she would do. She had left the hunting side of it long ago.

"You look familiar," the waitress said as she laid down a menu at the only table big enough to hold the six of them. Her eyes were on Stiles.

Stiles looked at her nametag, and he remembered someone with that name from when they had come here before, but Maggie was pretty popular. He didn't remember her face at all.

"I get that a lot. The pepper jack burger, well done with double curly fries and a strawberry milkshake with peanut butter drizzle, please."

"Mischief?" Maggie asked.

Stiles nodded his head. He was hauled out of the booth he was in and pulled into a hug. Stiles wrapped his arms around her to hug her back.

"You have grown into a fine man. Now, who are your friends?"

"This is my work team. We are in the area for a little break after a case took us close to here. I thought about looking around and seeing what is the same and what is different." Stiles introduced the team to her and was glad that she didn't ask about them. None of them were carrying guns at the moment, those were locked up in the SUVs, but they all had weapons of some kind on them, not just claws if they were a Werewolf. Stiles had a few hidden weapons that only he could use.

"Well, you all just sit there. Oh, I need the rest of the order. Look at me."

Stiles laughed while the rest of the team gave over their order. He looked around, finding a man looking at him. He was frowning. The guy was handsome, and Stiles would not throw him out of bed for eating crackers, as Kais liked to say. There was something else about him, though.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and-" Stiles mimed lifting something to his mouth. He knew that they would know what he meant. He had seen a small smoking area between the next building over, and the one after that was set up like a small park. It was nice that there was a good smoking spot near.

Stiles made good time getting there, and he settled in at the small table and pulled out his pocket notebook he kept track of things in. He looked up when the man from the diner followed him there. He had his own cigarettes out and was getting ready to light one.

"Here," Stiles said. He coaxed the man to him and snapped a flame into existence.

"I was right. Hunter. Gajos," the man said as he sat down across from Stiles.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Only hunters who work like you do and have magic users on the team are from Gajos.

Stiles nodded his head because it was true. Most hunting families didn't have magic users on tap. They used whoever was around wherever they were. If a Gajos team didn't have a magic-user, some moved from team to team. Stiles though, was the leader of his team.

"And who are you?" Stiles asked.

The man just grinned at him, his teeth sparkling white.

"Oh, my god, bunny teeth."

The man's grin fell, but his eyes weren't upset. "I am never going to get away from that," the guy said.

"No, you are not, but now I know who you are, Derek Hale. My name is Stiles Stilinski."

"There was a deputy who had that name years ago. That your father?"

"Yes. We moved away when my mom got sick."

"You know we never understood how the Gajos knew to come here. Why they’d done it, but it saved my entire pack."

"Yes, I heard about it. There was someone here who was making my mother sick. That's why the Gajos family was here. They just found Kate Argent by accident. She was working on setting herself up here. Which then exposed a lot of the Argent family dealings. Which, you know all of this."

"I do. Did you let my mother know you were coming here?"

"Aunt Celeste got a hold of her when we settled on here for our vacation."

"You came here for vacation?"

"We had a hard case."

"Oh, you are the specialist the FBI called in on that case in Oregon."

"Yes. So yeah, we need a break."

"Well, I'd be happy to show you are around."

"Me or us?" Stiles asked.

"Well, all of you if you insist, but I was thinking just you. Private tutor and the like."

"That ends up in your bed?"

"Well, not on the first date."

"Deputy Hale," a man said as he walked up to them.

Stiles looked at the man, and it took him a few seconds to place him. He was older than Stiles remembered.

"Color me shocked, Sheriff Roberts. Where is your partner in crime?"

Roberts looked at Stiles with a look on his face. He was trying to figure out who he was. Stiles' base scent had changed enough to where Roberts wouldn't know his smell.

"What partner in crime?" Roberts looked like he was about to arrest Stiles. He looked at Derek, who was just smiling. "Introduce me to your friend, Derek."

"Not a friend of his, Sheriff. Just a new acquaintance. I'm in town with the rest of my team for vacation. I'm sure that Alpha Hale told you."

"Yes, she said the Gajos heir was here with his team. Which of the team are you?"

"Gajos heir. But I used to live here—left town with mom and Dad when mom got sick. I'm sure you remember them. Claudia and Noah Stilinski."

"Mischief," Roberts said. He looked happier, at least. "And Wilcox is on patrol. I was told that someone was bugging Derek. I guess that they were wrong."

"Erica?" Derek asked.

"Yes," Roberts nodded his head.

"Well, I should go and pay respects to Alpha Hale. After I eat. Deputy, we are staying at the local B&B come pick me up for dinner tonight."

"I will." Derek put out his cigarette and stood up. He looked at Roberts and nodded his head.

"I'll walk you to the diner. I want to meet your team. I know you won't give us trouble, but I want to make sure trouble doesn't come to you. Your Aunt has been talking about settling a hunter team here to help protect the Nemeton."

"Yes, she was talking about that. My team is a little sick of nomadic life. It's part of why we are here. Seeing if we can stay here long term."

"I hope so. We like the teams that Celeste has sent before, but having a solid team that works mostly out of this area would be wonderful."

"Yes, it would. Wouldn't it?"

* * *

Stiles looked at his wrist and the word he had etched there long ago. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he knew that things were changing.

"Hello, Little Spark," a voice said.

Stiles looked to the side to see a man standing there. He was wrapped in very old gauze and wearing a leather bomber jacket. It was like he had stepped out of the past. Stiles grinned as he looked at him.

"Our paths were supposed to cross a decade ago," the man said.

"Really?" Stiles cocked his head to the side.

"You were promised to me," the man said.

"By who?" Stiles knew his mother wasn't stupid enough to promise him to anyone.

"The Druid," the man said. He took a step toward Stiles, but Stiles readied his magic to deal with this thing.

Stiles knew of only one Druid in Beacon Hills, but he hadn't been a druid by the end of the fight with the Gajos team. Alan Deaton had not survived.

"I see. Well, I'm my own man, and I do not consent to you taking me over," Stiles said.

He snagged a bit of leaf from a tree and looked at the man again.

"You are mine," the man said.

"No, I'm really not."

Stiles' team moved from the shadows out to where he was. Kira at the front with her sword and her aura showing.

"Begone from this realm, Nogitsune," Kira said.

"Ah, that's what he is. Bound to a body in the wrong way, huh? Now you are cut off from what you are. Made wrong. I can help set you free." Stiles stepped forward, not scared anymore. He had the power to do this, to change this.

The man reached out and clasped Stiles' hand, and the body turned to ash as soon as they touched. Floating, there was a darkness that was so deep it looked like a void. It slowly started to shrink into itself and then was gone.

"Idiots who summon chaos demons need shot in the head," Stiles said.

"It's gone?" Maia asked.

"Yes, it is. Very much gone for good. He'll never darken the doorstep again, so. Who is hungry."

"That's the dreams you've been having. It latched onto you as a kid here," Kira said.

"Yes, my mom would have known right away how to rid me of the Nogitsune, and Deaton's plans would have ended. So, yeah, that was fun. Not. Next time I go walking like that, just trap me."

"No," Derek said as he dropped from the tree above Stiles.

"Ugh, Stalkerwolf," Stiles said. He smiled at his boyfriend and held out his hand. "So that darkness I could feel is gone. I really have no reason to stay, but we are going to do it anyway. So, how do you like the sound of that, Derek Hale?" Stiles asked.

"I like it a lot. My mother is going to be pissed this was hiding in the Nemeton all this time," Derek said.

"Well, she's probably going to be even more pissed when I figure out who did it, and I make sure they are never stupid enough to do that again."

"I'll talk to my mom about it. She was alive back then," Kira said.

"Sure, I'm sure that she'll love coming to Beacon Hills for a visit. Hey, your dad might even know enough about it all to help."

Kira laughed and shoved at Stiles, which made him fall right into Derek.

Derek caught him before snagging Stiles' wrist. He lifted it and kissed the word there.

Wyrd.

Fate.

Derek.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! I will be responding less to comments so please don't take it to heart. I see all comments and love them but most will get just a "Thanks!". 
> 
> Check my profile for other ways to engage with me in social settings.


End file.
